Chapter One: Reawakened
by bizzick
Summary: Life been good for a few years after the original awakening of the Soul Consumer but a person returns to the town and reawakens the beast. Whilst this occurs Gold's brother, Colin returns to town after being banished from it by Regina. The power of the beast grows can the town reunite to kill it? Involves some romance between Regina and Gold so don't judge


Chapter One: Reawakened

Regina

Regina Mills sauntered down the street, smiling a malevolent smile. Her town of StoryBrooke had been in her grasp as long as she can bother to remember. Everyone feared her and her supposed lover, Mr Gold. Her heart trembled. Yes she loved and respected him but a miniscule part of her feared him. She strolled over to her office and stared at the blood red apples in a white branch like bowl. For sitting in her white leather chair was Mr Gold himself. She smiled seductively and threw him an apple which he caught in one hand.

t expecting company as always dearies plum ones mixing with Goldt going to complain. The mere thought of having her own daughter left her speechless with delight.

David wheezed.

Mary looked down at his hands and saw they had both gone slightly grey. She released them and gave one final push.

A few minutes later the doctor walked back in and handed the baby girl to her parents. Like an excited wolf pup Ruby bounded in.

The couple exchanged a small look and both spoke

Said a voice not a single soul wanted to hear. Regina. She sauntered in a sneered at the baby.

David, Ruby and Archie stood in front of Mary trying to protect her. Regina stopped at the door and whispered something then left.

David screamed but Regina had completely disappeared.

Gold

Gold watched Regina and threw a glance at her full hips and luscious lips. He admired her beauty and thought she was even prettier than Mary or even Ruby. He remembered when he first kissed her. It exploded and was full of passion. Now Gold could feel some resistance coming off Regina. He ignored it but wished he hadnGold at least let me put Henry to Me.s little finger. Mary eased her finger out and grabbed the mail. Seeing one addressed to her, she used her newly manicured fingers to saw open the letter. However as she read what it said her blood ran cold.

To Mary,

You and your family are next. Someone has reawakened the Soul Consumer. You must tell no one and dispose of this letter quickly. Hide Emma because she might be the beastt that foolish. No someone else someone newer. Colin.

Chapter One: Reawakened

Regina

Regina Mills sauntered down the street, smiling a malevolent smile. Her town of StoryBrooke had been in her grasp as long as she can bother to remember. Everyone feared her and her supposed lover, Mr Gold. Her heart trembled. Yes she loved and respected him but a miniscule part of her feared him. She strolled over to her office and stared at the blood red apples in a white branch like bowl. For sitting in her white leather chair was Mr Gold himself. She smiled seductively and threw him an apple which he caught in one hand.

t expecting company as always dearies plum ones mixing with Goldt going to complain. The mere thought of having her own daughter left her speechless with delight.

David wheezed.

Mary looked down at his hands and saw they had both gone slightly grey. She released them and gave one final push.

A few minutes later the doctor walked back in and handed the baby girl to her parents. Like an excited wolf pup Ruby bounded in.

The couple exchanged a small look and both spoke

Said a voice not a single soul wanted to hear. Regina. She sauntered in a sneered at the baby.

David, Ruby and Archie stood in front of Mary trying to protect her. Regina stopped at the door and whispered something then left.

David screamed but Regina had completely disappeared.

Gold

Gold watched Regina and threw a glance at her full hips and luscious lips. He admired her beauty and thought she was even prettier than Mary or even Ruby. He remembered when he first kissed her. It exploded and was full of passion. Now Gold could feel some resistance coming off Regina. He ignored it but wished he hadnGold at least let me put Henry to Me.s little finger. Mary eased her finger out and grabbed the mail. Seeing one addressed to her, she used her newly manicured fingers to saw open the letter. However as she read what it said her blood ran cold.

To Mary,

You and your family are next. Someone has reawakened the Soul Consumer. You must tell no one and dispose of this letter quickly. Hide Emma because she might be the beastt that foolish. No someone else someone newer. Colin.

Chapter One: Reawakened

Regina

Regina Mills sauntered down the street, smiling a malevolent smile. Her town of StoryBrooke had been in her grasp as long as she can bother to remember. Everyone feared her and her supposed lover, Mr Gold. Her heart trembled. Yes she loved and respected him but a miniscule part of her feared him. She strolled over to her office and stared at the blood red apples in a white branch like bowl. For sitting in her white leather chair was Mr Gold himself. She smiled seductively and threw him an apple which he caught in one hand.

t expecting company as always dearies plum ones mixing with Goldt going to complain. The mere thought of having her own daughter left her speechless with delight.

David wheezed.

Mary looked down at his hands and saw they had both gone slightly grey. She released them and gave one final push.

A few minutes later the doctor walked back in and handed the baby girl to her parents. Like an excited wolf pup Ruby bounded in.

The couple exchanged a small look and both spoke

Said a voice not a single soul wanted to hear. Regina. She sauntered in a sneered at the baby.

David, Ruby and Archie stood in front of Mary trying to protect her. Regina stopped at the door and whispered something then left.

David screamed but Regina had completely disappeared.

Gold

Gold watched Regina and threw a glance at her full hips and luscious lips. He admired her beauty and thought she was even prettier than Mary or even Ruby. He remembered when he first kissed her. It exploded and was full of passion. Now Gold could feel some resistance coming off Regina. He ignored it but wished he hadnGold at least let me put Henry to Me Dark One let your magic consume me.s little finger. Mary eased her finger out and grabbed the mail. Seeing one addressed to her, she used her newly manicured fingers to saw open the letter. However as she read what it said her blood ran cold.

To Mary,

You and your family are next. Someone has reawakened the Soul Consumer. You must tell no one and dispose of this letter quickly. Hide Emma because she might be the beastt that foolish. No someone else someone newer. Colin.


End file.
